Wonderland Majestica
by prosecutedifcontacted
Summary: My play on Alice in Wonderland with the 39 clues characters. For my contest with 39addict101. She does this to herself! This is also an #ISWG story. And star you will be talked about in chapter two. I hope you like it, I tried my hardest. K for blood roses. Refers to Melanie Martinez's song 'Mad Hatter'.
1. Down the Rabbit Hole

Hello, guys! This is my play on Alice in Wonderland. But it's not. I actually spent some time with the character development. Now it's time to start my story. *Ballet leaps off of the stage*

Author's POV One morning Cara woke and had an irresistible urge to touch the mirror in her room. She put on a sparkly, red halter top, some denim jeans, and black Adidas.  
She softly touched the mirror and it rippled like pond water.  
As she put her finger up to the mirror once again, she couldn't see her reflection, So she decided to tap on it.  
Once.  
Twice.  
On the third time, she tripped on air and fell face first through the seemingly magical mirror.  
As she got up from the floor that held her slightly grassy body, she looked at her surroundings.  
It looked like a cheerful place that would be from her childhood daydreams. It was a field filled with roses, poppy, dandelions, violets, and daisies. The grass was pure green and the contents of Cara's pocket were neatly scattered on a patch of grass. Phone. Check.  
Wallet. Check.  
Hair clip. Check.  
Fairy. Check. Wait, what?  
Cara picked up the fairy and held it up to her face.  
The fairy started to blush and stutter causing a bit of spit to get on Cara's face.  
Cara sat the fairy down on the core of a white rose and wiped the spit off with her arm. She picked up the nervous fairy and introduced herself to it.  
"Hello, I'm Cara!" She said in a happy tone.  
"I- I'm Kiya." Said the nervous fairy.  
Cara smiled in response and asked, "Do you know where am I?"  
The fairy smiled and responded with: "Of course! You're in Majestica Field. Right behind that shed is Majestica Forest. If you're going you better be careful. There are a lot of tricksters in there. Here everyone knows everyone. There are the elves and dwarfs. Fairies, like me. The townsfolk. The Tricksters. And the chosen ones like you." After Kiya's last sentence Cara was, of course, curious about the fairies answer. So she asked, "What do you mean the chosen one?"  
The fairy let out a girly giggle and replied, "You are chosen to be here. The only humans that can enter are the chosen ones."  
Cara was finally satisfied with the new information she was given and started to head off. As she forgot where she came from, she asked Kiya. Kiya giggled again and said, "Just go through that well right there", and pointed to it.  
They both said their goodbyes as Cara plunged into the well and stood on the floor right before her vanity with the mirror.  
Cara started going there again and again as it became her weekly routine.  
When she was sad Kiya and the scent of the flowers was always there to cheer her up. But it all started the day that she and Kiya wandered into the Majestica forest. 


	2. Heed my Warning

The day Cara and Kiya wandered into the forest was a magical tale.  
They met foxes, fairies, and furry creatures.  
The trees were pink, purple, and aquamarine.  
The grass shined and sparkled with all of its might.  
But still, this wasn't the true forest of Majestica.  
As they went on the pink beavers, blue bees, and yellow crabs disappeared as they went farther and farther into the forest.  
When the trees turned into a dark purple and the fireflies with purple lights were always shining, you could see that this was true Majestica.  
The two so thought mortal beings traveled throughout the maze of trees and encountered with huts and dragon caves.  
In one particular hut, there was a witch named Star.  
She loved books and always seemed to be nervous about something, who wouldn't if they could see all the tragedies of the future.  
Star was best friends with Kiya and always made her tiny potions for her village.  
Though she was always worrisome the trolls and dragons respected her like a mother.  
Star had unheard of abilities and was shunned by other witches because of this, but she didn't mind or care.  
As the two friends, Cara and Kiya walked into the beautiful yet small hut they were welcomed with a brisk warning.  
Star warned the two not to go any further and retreat because of him. And rushed them out of her hut as soon as possible.  
The two girls thought she must have had some paranoia and still went on further into the forest.  
Not knowing that he as watching. 


	3. Minuscule Heart

He was watching them ready to cast a spell at any moment.  
She was the chosen one and was beautiful.  
But dead to him. After he killed her and absorbed her powers, he could take over Majestica.  
After all, she was just a dumb brunette.  
She was skipping and humming happily as he was stalking and actually thinking about her.  
Cara was skipping and started to pick up stones that she found along the grass. Not looking where she was going, Cara stumbled on a stone.  
Bracing herself for the impact, Cara began to fall.  
But was caught by a dashing figure who swiftly caught Cara in the nick of time.  
Everything about him was saying yes, but in Cara's conscience was saying no.  
His eyes sparkled like diamonds, his smile was brighter than the sun, his face could make even the saddest of people smile, his body could sting you with just one look.  
He looked like an angel from heaven like he cast a spell on Cara.  
A spell. That was it.  
Kiya had fallen for it too. The warning had been pushed out of the window.  
The window that would've kept them safe from what all was going to happen.

Hello, everyone! You're getting three chapters in one day because. They're short and I meant to put out two yesterday. 


	4. Magical Eyes

The way his eyes sparkled. She just could think about them all day.  
But she had to go to school.  
Ironically, that next day, Cara's class had a new student.  
His name was Ian. He looked precious.  
Like something you'd want to keep.  
Instantly the girls started to swoon over him.  
Whilst Cara took precautions at the wrong guy. She thought that the guy who saved her was her Romeo.  
Her lover.  
As to Ian was the best friend-crush.  
Before she thought no one could break through her loveless cage.  
The guy she loved didn't break it yet, Ian did.  
He broke the seal and unpicked the lock.  
Her heart belonged to the guy that saved her, not Ian.  
Whilst Cara thought Ian took that chance to, much to the other girls liking, walk over to her desk and held out his hand.  
Cara absentmindedly shook it and looked down at the book in her lap.  
The teacher told the girls to sit down and for Ian to sit at the empty desk next to Cara.  
Poor Cara, she wanted to avoid all attention after her discovery of her own little wonderland, paradise.  
Though Ian wouldn't give her that pleasure.  
He talked to her through that entire class period. After school, her teacher told Cara to show Ian around the whole school.  
Cara agreed to do it and after all the students left, reluctantly showed Ian around the school.  
During the tour, his happy expression never changed.  
When they got back to the lockers, Ian asked if he could come over to her house.  
Cara was a bit skeptical about this but agreed and let him come.  
By the time they got outside it was pouring.  
Cara cursed under her breath because she didn't bring an umbrella.  
Ian who was aware of the weather held up his umbrella for the both of them.  
Cara suddenly felt a warmness enveloping her heart, changing her dull eyes of despair into bright baby blue ones.  
While Cara was drowning in questions and thoughts while walking to her house, she didn't notice that Ian's arm was around her and his smile was as bright as the sun.  
When they arrived at the house Ian removed his arm from over Cara and closed the umbrella.  
They took off their shoes and walked upstairs to Cara's bedroom.  
The teal wall was the same color of Ian's mind, the crystal soccer trophy on Cara's dresser was the same colors of tears that would be shed.  
They both sat on the bed and then Ian tenderly lifted up Cara's chin with his warm fingers and stared intensely into Cara's baby blue orbs.  
Cara blushed and then Ian removed his fingers from their resting place on Cara's chin and walked over by the mirror as if nothing ever happened.  
Cara still yearned for Ian's gentle and warm touch but still sat on her bed criss-cross applesauce style.  
Ian then was too leaching a feeling. The feeling that her mirror was like his.  
He stared intently at the mirror and put his fingers on its surface.  
With his fingertips going through the mirror, he knew that is too was a magical mirror.  
He walked through it alarming Cara and causing her to run in and trip causing her to fall on her face.  
She got up with an unpleasant feeling.  
Of course, she was right.  
There were two Ians.  
The one that she came in with and the one that saved her from falling.  
It then seemed as if she was falling. Falling out of existence.  
Cara's hand reached out as her hair flew up from the sides of her hair as she fell into the soft grass.  
*Flashbacks*  
"Honey, I want you to never give up."  
"But, what if I fall, mommy?"  
"Just get up and try again." Her mom said with a weak smile in her bed.  
"Okay, Mommy! I love you." Cara said as she touched her mom's hand which was one of the only body parts that weren't tucked into the bed.  
The monitor beep as a straight red line could be seen on the monitor.  
Tears fell from little Cara's eyes as she knew she was the last one to see her alive... Forever...  
The traumatized child that we know as Cara, fell to the floor and reunited with her future self.  
Her future said "You will fall, but always get up. Find your wonderland. It's Magical!" Her smile faded as her head hit the grass.  
The present Cara's head hit the floor and her eyes closed and her breathing became heavy.  
She woke up in another bed, that wasn't her own and wasn't her mom's.  
She blinked her eyes and looked to her right and saw teddy bears and get well cards.  
She got out of that bed and before her best friend Amy tackled her into a suffocating hug, she thought to herself.  
At least I got up.  
*Flashback Ends*  
Cara thought to herself 'White walls. White masks. White beds. Monitors and machines. Cords and cards. White curtains.  
Illnesses. People's face white and pale with sickness. I've been there.'  
Ian picked up Cara and placed her on a bench.  
Cara woke up and stood up.  
She walked to the edge of the bench and lunged right to the well.  
She plunged right into it and if you listened closely you would hear a very loud splash screaming from the inside of the well.  
While the others just stared, Ian ran and jumped into the well after Cara.  
Ian came out to see Cara lying on the bed with her eyes closed.  
Ian wanted to talk to her, so he started to shake her.  
She wouldn't wake up, so he started to shake her continuously each time with more energy.  
But Cara still wouldn't wake up.  
Ian fell to his knees in front of Cara's bed.  
He had his head down so if she woke up he couldn't see.  
He lifted his head along with his burdens as he felt the soft touch of an angel in disguise, Cara.  
She smiled weakly and said, "I saw through the spell. I broke it. He's black and dark inside. He's a changeling."  
Ian pulled Cara closer to her and tenderly kissed her.  
Cara stood up not breaking the kiss.  
Once the kiss was broken they both said one word that changes people forever.  
"I love you."  
But then something black and lifeless came out of that mirror.  
Cliffie! Longest chapter I have had in Majestica! Some of you thought that I was abandoning this story. But nope!  
This isn't the end at all! I was writing Ouran High School Host Club and got too caught up in it. I just finished it.  
It took me a while because I watched some IT trailers and thought that 'Pennywise' the clown was going to get me.  
But here it is.  
I'm taking a hiatus to go to Disneyworld on the 27th so I might not post any more chapters until October.  
I hope that you understand!  
To make up for my absence(s) I have presented you with this super long chapter and more chapters.  
The next chapter is the voice of an inner angel. It's just consciences speaking so I might post it on sunday if there's no church.  
Bye my little 'choclate bars'. 


	5. Finale: Take me to Church

I'm back with magic. But not just any kind, I'm talking Majestica magic. Yeah, it's back. I couldn't bear to stop writing this tale. I hope you enjoy. This is inspired by "Take me to Church" by Hozier. [Disclaimer: I do not own Hozier or 39 Clues.]

Something that was of tar-black crawled out of the mirror. The body of the creature had holes and sharp, black horns grew out of the head. Yellow insect-like wings buzzed and carried the thing up in the air. Its eyes were as blue as crystal with no pupil, just a microscopic grid that covered its eyes. Cara gasped and then felt light headed as she said, "Take me to church." "Dang. You found out my secret. Yeah, I'm a changeling. Big deal, not. Just give me your souls and it will be fine. I have all eternity, I don't have to move, we could do this the easy way or the hard way. Your choice." it taunted mercilessly. Cara growled and Ian held her back fearfully. She removed his hands from her shoulders and stood face-to-face with the thing. She smiled in an arrogant way then sneakily moved up her hand and slapped it. The thing screamed in agony at not just the slap but the silver ring she was wearing. "Oh, scared of my mother?" Cara asked teasing back shining the ring on the black thing's face. The brightness got in its eyes and it screamed again. Yes, Cara's mother was deceased. But, part of her ashes lay inside of the compartment in the ring. The thing trembled in fear and stepped closer to the window. Suddenly, the ground began to shake and the thing got sucked into the mirror. The two sighed hoping that this was the end but it wasn't. Cara emptied her eyes onto her bed in joy but then the two got sucked into the mirror. They tried to hold on to each other but, it wasn't any use. They got separated from each other.

I finished this story! JK. I plan to write another chapter today, but that will be in the new sequel. Bye!


End file.
